


A Night at the Park

by torino10154



Category: Baseball RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, RPF, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Just Wait and See

Severus was sitting at the bar, rather mellow after his second ale. 

"The usual?" the bartender asked and Severus lifted his head to reply that he could hardly have a regular order as he'd never been to the place before that day but he realised someone else had slid onto the stool next to him. 

"Thanks," the man said. He wore a cap which put his face in shadow while his hair was long and black rather like Severus's own.

The bartender poured a bottle of beer into a glass and set it in front of the man. "Pike Stout."

Severus wouldn't have taken him for a drinker of stout. 

The man lifted the glass and turned toward Severus as if he'd read his mind, saying, "Reminds me of home." 

Severus nodded as he swirled what remained of his drink. "I understand."

The television over the bar roared with applause and he noticed the body language of the man next to him change. 

"Baseball fan?" Severus asked, signaling the bartender for another drink.

"You could say that," he replied. "It's been a tough year." The man looked him up and down and his lips twitched slightly. "Somehow I don't think you're a big fan of the game."

Severus inclined his head. "You would be correct."

"Let me guess. Man U? Arsenal?" 

"Rather fond of Newcastle actually." He wouldn't get into the details of choosing a team his father hated just to rile him up or how he actually much preferred Quidditch to football regardless. 

The man nodded. "I grew up playing baseball but soccer, um, I mean football's great."

"I'm afraid I only have a passing acquaintance with baseball though, it can't be as boring as some people seem to believe. I have watched cricket after all."

"I think there was a backhanded compliment in there somewhere, but I'm not really sure," the man replied, laughing and Severus smirked.

They sat in silence for a while, nursing their drinks, until the announcer mentioned the standings. 

"I thought you said it had been a tough year for your team," Severus said. "Apparently they are in first place."

The man rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Team's doing well but not everyone is carrying his weight."

"Ah," Severus replied. "There is a weak link?"

"You could say that." 

Severus studied him closely unsure how it was he came to be the man's confessor, but knowing he had the opportunity to point him in the right direction. 

"Patience, determination, and resolve can help you through the darkest hours."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It will." 

Severus watched as the muscle in his jaw clenched and the man sat up straighter on the barstool. 

"Thanks." The man waved the barman over. "You want another? My treat."

Severus nodded. "Thank you."

"Two for me and one for the gentleman."

"Coming right up, Timmy," the barman said.

His companion, apparently named _Timmy_ , got up as soon as the game ended. He drained his glass and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Leaving plenty of cash on the bar, he turned to Severus and put out his hand.

"Nice talking to you."

Severus shook it. "It was my pleasure."

"You Brits are always so polite," he replied smiling.

"Not always," Severus said, smirking. 

Hesitating a moment, Timmy reached into his wallet, pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled something on the back and then handed it to Severus. "If you want to see a baseball game, take that to the ballpark tomorrow. They'll give you a ticket free of charge."

Severus looked at it briefly and slipped it into the pocket of his shirt. "Thank you. I might just do that."

"Great." 

Severus watched the man leave, then pulled the card back out. It was an official-looking business card with a handwritten note on the back. 

"Please give this gentleman one ticket to tonight's game. He helped me out of a real jam. Tim Lincecum."

Eyes flicking up to the TV, Severus saw the preview for the game. Colorado vs San Francisco. Jeff Francis vs a very familiar looking Tim Lincecum.

Finishing his glass of ale, Severus thought to himself that maybe he would take Mr Lincecum up on the offer after all. Might as well see a game in person and perhaps bring a little luck with him should the man need it.


	2. A Night at the Park

Severus stood when the crowd around him did, giving the pitcher an ovation as he left the field. Though he'd been tempted to lend a hand, it hadn't been necessary and the team had a comfortable lead.

He decided to take a walk, stretch his legs. He'd never been one for sitting still for that long. It was one reason he walked through the classroom during exams, the other, of course, to intimidate the students.

Walking up several flights of stairs, he finally reached the highest sections of the stadium. Considering it was September the breeze off the bay was remarkably chilly. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and decided to walk at a brisker pace rather than cast a warming charm on himself. 

He saw several couples standing together, looking out over the water or admiring the city lights. He shoved his hands in his pockets and wondered what on earth he'd been thinking travelling so far from home. To what purpose? He could be just as lonely there and it was a lot less costly.

"Oh, excuse me," a man's voice said and a chill ran up Severus's spine. He turned slowly toward the sound and squeezed his eyes shut when he saw a familiar man helping two women pick up their souvenirs. A baseball rolled out of the bag and ended up at his feet.

Before he could reach for it, the bumbling fool was on the ground in front of him.

"Sorry, so—Snape?" Potter was standing in front of him, mouth hanging open.

"Give the ladies their ball, Potter." Severus raised an eyebrow and finally Potter seemed to snap out of it.

"Right, yeah." He turned and walked over to the two women who grabbed the ball and made a quick getaway. Severus plans for the same were dashed when Potter bounded back toward him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Watching a baseball game," Severus replied.

Potter stopped and stared, mouth hanging open again. "Snape, you're in the States, watching baseball, wearing—" He waved his hand uselessly. "—Muggle clothes! I think I have a right to be curious."

"I could ask you the same question," Severus said, not answering the one he'd been asked. Fortunately Potter took the bait.

"Hermione's idea actually. She's been telling me for ages I should come to San Francisco."

Severus sighed. "I should have known."

"Known what?" Potter asked, face clearly showing his confusion.

"She works with Draco, correct?"

"At the Ministry, law offices. Ron said he'd even gone for a beer with the prat once or twice. What's that got to… You don't think…" Potter turned his face away.

Before Severus could say that yes, he _did_ think, there was a roar of the crowd and applause, the first spectators beginning to make their way out of the stadium.

"We missed the rest of the match."

"It's not Quidditch, Potter. They don't call it a match." They started down one of the escalators. The park really had a wonderful view.

"Since when are you a baseball fan anyway?" Potter asked, eyeing him with suspicion. 

"Since yesterday when I met the gentleman who was pitching earlier."

"The one who looks like—" Potter snapped his mouth closed.

"Looks like who?" Severus asked. He hadn't really thought he looked at all familiar.

"No one, forget I said anything," Potter said in a rush. They reached the lowest level and a massive sea of people all trying to get out at once. "I wish we could just Disapparate," Potter said quietly, as they stood up against a wall, waiting for the area to clear a bit.

"We?"

"I thought we might get a drink. If you're not busy." Potter looked at him then, knowingly, and Severus knew without question he was going to _kill_ Draco when he got back to England.

"You have figured out we've been set up?" 

"Not sure how they managed it or why they went to such lengths but we might as well make the most of it, right?" 

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Severus took Potter's hand and dragged him out of sight. They stood silently for a moment and Severus noticed Potter grinning.

"What?"

"You're still holding my hand."

"Not planning to stop. We are in San Francisco after all."

Potter leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth. "Means I can do that, too."

"And more, I should hope."

"Not in public though," Potter said, waggling his eyebrows. "Where are you staying?"

"Harbor Court Hotel in Steuart Street."

"They're good," Potter said then burst out laughing. "Really good. I'm staying at the Hotel Griffon."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"Not because of the name, though I have to admit I found it amusing. No, it's the hotel almost right next door. If we hadn't run into each other today, we would have tomorrow or the next day."

Severus frowned but Potter put a finger over his mouth when he opened it. 

"Don't over think this. Some well meaning people thought we should give it a try. I'll be happy with whatever's on offer and if you have regrets later, I'll understand."

"You're babbling, Potter." 

"Harry."

" _Harry_." Severus inclined his head. "And if I have no regrets?"

Watching Harry's expression go from one of shy hope to pure joy was something Severus hoped he'd get to see again. For now, he committed that happiness to memory.

"Let's get out of here. Surely everyone's nearly gone by now." Not letting go of Severus's hand, Harry pulled him back around into the public area and they walked out of the stadium and onto King St. 

They walked along the Embarcadero in silence for several minutes, Severus's mind weighing the possibilities before him and the pros and cons of each one.

"Severus?" Harry asked when they were halfway back to the hotel. "Did you really not think he looked familiar?"

"Who?"

"The pitcher? Lincecum, I think it is."

Severus thought back to the man he'd sat next to in the bar the night before and tried to match him to anyone they both knew. 

"No, I don't think…" He paused, a dawning horror creeping over him. "Oh, surely not." 

Harry only grinned, whistling as they walked.


	3. In the Pub Around the Corner

Harry was carrying two pints back to the table where he was sitting with Severus when he did a double take. 

"Severus," he said, setting down the glasses, "the man at the bar."

Severus took a sip of his ale. "Must you flirt with younger men everywhere we go?" 

"Shut it, you." Harry tapped Severus's foot under the table. "Look at him. He seems familiar."

Severus sat back and openly stared. Harry shook his head, hiding a smile. 

"We saw him in the States. The ball player."

"Of course! Tim something." Harry nearly smacked his forehead with his palm. "Lincecum, that's it. He's the one that I thought he looked like..." Harry trailed off, his face hot.

"Yes?" Severus said, brow raised.

"Never mind." Harry studied him. "He cut his hair."

Severus hummed. "And he's wearing glasses." He turned toward Harry. "Now that you mention it, he _does_ look like someone I know."

"Honestly, Severus, don't be ridiculous." Harry drank some more of his ale, eyes studying the man. "Wonder what he's doing here on Boxing Day."

"Watching Man City and Liverpool from the look of it." Severus sighed. "You're going to ask him aren't you?"

"Actually, you were the one who met him, if I recall." 

"And now you expect me to do the dirty work." Severus stood and drained his glass. "When he's regaling us with tales of how great America is and suggesting we go out for a burger and chips, no, _French fries_ for supper I will blame you." Severus's tone of voice told Harry all he needed to know and also made him laugh. 

"It won't be that bad, Severus."

Severus turned and walked to the bar, watching closely as he approached the man. Lincecum. Yes. Harry snorted. He wouldn't mention just why he'd remembered such an unusual name. 

Lincecum looked over at him and in no time, Severus was leading him to the table. 

"Harry," Severus said, "Tim Lincecum. Mr Lincecum, my partner, Harry Potter."

Harry stood and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure, Mr Lincecum."

Lincecum shook his hand. "Call me Tim, please."

"Tim, then," Severus said, "please, have a seat." The three of them sat down.

"What brings you to England?" Harry asked straight away. 

"I'm a bit of a soccer fan actually. Figured I'd catch a few games over the winter while I've got time off." Lincecum took a drink of his lager, eyes traveling from Harry to Severus and back again. 

"Which matches are you going to?" Harry asked. London had a number of teams, of course, but Lincecum might be heading up to Manchester if he was like so many other tourists who came over just to see Man U.

"I'm going to the Fulham game Saturday and Arsenal Sunday."

"Arsenal and Newcastle should be a good match," Severus said and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did he give a rat's arse about football? 

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow right back at him. "Have money on it, do you?"

"Not likely." Lincecum laughed. "Even I can tell he's not the type."

"Just so," Severus said with a curt nod. 

There was a cheer that went up in the far corner when the final whistle blew on the telly. 

"Man City are for real, aren't they?" Lincecum asked, finishing his drink.

"Amazing what some well-placed pounds will do." Severus gestured toward his glass. "Shall I get another round?"

"No, thanks. I really should go." Lincecum stood so Harry and Severus did as well. "If you're ever in San Francisco again, come by the park."

"It's a beautiful city," Harry said as he shook Lincecum's hand. Glancing over at Severus he added, "A special one, too."

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday," Severus said.

"Thanks." Lincecum paused. "Are all Brits this friendly?"

"Decidedly not," Severus said, lips twitching. 

Harry laughed and asked, "Are all Americans like _you_?"

Lincecum smiled. "Not at all."

Harry and Severus both watched as Lincecum made his way out of the pub. 

"He's an interesting character," Harry said, sitting back down.

"Not what I'd expect from a professional athlete," Severus agreed. "Another ale?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said. He watched Severus as he walked back to the bar. 

Perhaps they should holiday in the States again over the summer. 

"I'm not going to like whatever you're plotting, am I?" Severus said when he returned, two pints in hand.

Harry grinned. "What makes you say that?" 

"The look on your face."

"Just planning our next holiday," Harry said innocently. 

Severus sighed. "It's rather fortunate that I enjoyed that particular destination the last time I was there."

Harry reached out and squeezed Severus's hand, remembering the night a little over a year before that they had bumped into each other not-so coincidentally quite clearly. 

"Me too."

 

For those desperate to know, Fulham were trounced by Hull City, 6-0, while Arsenal beat Newcastle 1-0 and are now top of the table, Man City a point behind. You're welcome.


End file.
